Antired
Antired Antired (Also known as Raditen) is a mutant located somewhere in Main Island. He is a pure Neutral type who has Pyro and Aqua as coverage types. He is infamous for being by far the hardest mutant to find, and is known for his immense hatred for the color red, even though he is red himself. Antired has a 1/50 chance to drop. Description "Evolution has limits. Corruption does not..." Antired's description actually has basically nothing to do with Antired. Physically, he is a mix-mash of multiple creatures, as is the case for all mutants. He has the head of a RedGoblin, except for his visible nose. What appears to be his "antenna" are actually part of a WingedGiantRedAnt's wings. He has a "horn" on his head, which is actually a RedCrab's pincer. The rest of his body comes from a FishDog. While this isn't shown on the actual model, his skin comes from a RedRaptor. He has a tendency to twitch violently. As said above, Antired hates red, and will immediately go berserk just upon seeing the color. He seems to be able to think and write despite this; you can find some of his writings on Main Island. They are all about how much he hates red. This all makes it clear he is depressed. However, he actually didn't always hate red; at one point, Gelidus tampered with his brain, forcing him to go in a rage whenever he sees that color. While he is usually referred as a "he", Antired is actually both male and female, as odd as this may seem. This is a trait of most or all mutants. His origins are currently unknown, although they are most likely the same as the other mutants. Antired is, as expected, extremely fast, but less expectedly, he is extremely strong in physical fighting. He is, however, a glass cannon against enemies who deal high damage. This is explained by the pincer on his head, which acts as some kind of "ear". It converts waves of mostly any type into massive amounts of energy, which are then released while attacking. He can even release this energy into burning flames, hence his Pyro coverage. His Aqua coverage is simply explained by his good swimming abilities and the fact half of his body is a Fishdog's. Antired is notably flexible, which explains his thumbnail. Statistics Vitality: 76 Strength: 162 Guard: 59 Spirit: 51 Endurance: 59 Agility: 153 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Antired 1/50, ClassicAntired 1/75, Anticolor 1/2500 Polls What do you think of Antired? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Antired's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Neutral-type Creatures Category:Main Island Creatures Category:Creatures with Aqua Coverage Category:Creatures with Pyro Coverage